robloxactivistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jobs and Employment
LR Event Staff | Limit - 200 This rank is responsible for attending events and assisting in any way needed. They're assigned the general responsibility of answering attendee's questions, or assisting in any of the functions they're asked of. LR Event Security | Limit - 150 Event Security is responsible for ensuring that each event is secure and that a smoothly running environment is maintained throughout the entirety of the activity. They may be tasked with checking for exploiters, monitoring trolling/misbehaving, and a general lack of concern for our regulations. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - MR Division Leader | Limit - 50 Division Leaders are responsible for supervising events and ensuring that each event functions as intended. They're there to assist lower ranks in their duties, while ensuring that they're properly fulfilling their role. If there are any issues or disruptions during the event, Division Leaders are responsible for a first response. MR Coordinator | Limit - 20 Coordinators are responsible for overseeing and hosting events, and ensuring the best experience for all attendants. They're expected to host a minimum of 2 events per week, or managing/overseeing the event. X Human Resources | Limit - 10 Human Resources is responsible for the hiring, demoting, interviewing, and training of all staff members. They're additionally specialists in settling disagreements (mediation), and ensuring that all staff members are capable of abiding by rules set by the RAO. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - HR Branch Manager | Limit - 8 Branch Managers act as managers for a specific branch of work. This branch of work they manage is a fundamental activity of our group, and something that is to be maintained. HR Regional Manager | Limit - 8 Regional Managers are responsible for maintaining the environment of the RAO, and monitoring the communications and relationship between the RAO and the rest of the world. They're responsible for managing different facilities throughout the RAO. They're expected to oversee a certain aspect of management, and assist in any of its' executive operations. HR Senior Manager | Limit - 4 This rank oversees all aspects of management, and hold executive responsibilities such as hosting exclusive parties and events related to the growth of the group. They may oversee assigned executive activities and supervising lower levels of management. HR General Manager General Managers oversee all levels of management, and are responsible for directing their subordinate managers. They practically monitor the group's executive functions, and ensure that the group maintains a healthy environment. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - SHR Vice President RESERVED FOR THE VICE PRESIDENT OF THE GROUP SHR President RESERVED FOR THE PRESIDENT OF THE GROUP - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - FHR Co-Founder RESERVED FOR THE CO-FOUNDER OF THE GROUP FHR Founder RESERVED FOR THE FOUNDER OF THE GROUP